


12DaysofJATP - Anything for You

by LWhoScribbles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Love, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWhoScribbles/pseuds/LWhoScribbles
Summary: 12 days of "Julie and the Phantoms"!If I could tell you one more thing--
Kudos: 5
Collections: 12 Days of Julie And The Fantoms





	12DaysofJATP - Anything for You

You were a feeling,

a whisper,

a dream,

a hope,

and then you were in my arms,

precious and small,

so real and new.

It was beautiful to meet you.

And I knew

anything I had was yours.

All my minutes were yours

until you had all your own.

Every breath was for singing,

helping you grow your voice

(although I’m proud to

say you had it ready in you).

Every skill I could teach,

every last bite of food,

every goodnight before you finally went to sleep,

for you.

My hands were always ready,

always reaching to push or catch or pull,

but then you were up and running,

two feet below, strong heart above,

voice unwavering,

eyes up and laugh high,

and I knew

you wouldn’t need me

for you to be a force

not even nature could claim.

You could make it.

you would shine.

And I’m so proud of you.

I’d give anything to see it.

I would do it all again,

I would give everything,

anything for you.


End file.
